


Jealous - Bechloe Week 2018

by zentamaus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, F/F, Jealous, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: AU - Established Bechloe - Chloe is an actress and Beca gets jealous when Chloe shoots a sex scene with a handsome co-star.





	Jealous - Bechloe Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me forever. Turned out differently than I had planned :D

“You said you were okay with it,” Chloe reminds Beca.

“I know!” Beca sounds annoyed. She runs her hands through her dark hair, messing up the curls she had styled it into this morning, and lets out a frustrated sound that’s closer to a grunt than a sigh. “I thought I would be okay with it.” Slumping down onto the couch in her and Chloe’s living room she mutters more to herself than Chloe, “This is so stupid. You’re just doing your job.”

Chloe walks over to crouch down in front of her girlfriend, putting her hands on the younger woman’s thighs and starts to rub her thumbs across the smooth skin in soothing circles. “Hey,” the redhead says softly, “it’s not stupid.” Beca pulls her face into a grimace that Chloe thinks is probably supposed to be a smile. “I just wish you would have said something instead of giving me the silent treatment.” A smile spreads across the actress’s face when she adds, “Because that actually was stupid.” The DJ huffs out a humourless laugh in response. “Seriously, though, Beca. I thought we were past you closing yourself off.” Chloe is hurt and also a little disappointed and it shows in the way she speaks, no matter how hard she tries to keep her tone light. Beca had changed so much over the years they’ve known each other. A couple of months into dating, Beca had started sharing more and more of her feelings with her girlfriend. Chloe no longer had to worm everything out of the brunette, she would just tell Chloe how she felt. Or at least the redhead had thought so. Obviously Beca had kept her feelings about Chloe’s sex scene bottled up.

Taking a deep breath, Beca sits up straighter. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I should have said something.”

Chloe grabs Beca’s legs and pulls herself up to sit down on the couch as well, one leg tucked underneath her, elbow on the back of the piece of furniture. She waits until Beca turns towards her, mirroring the position of the redhead’s legs but staying more closed off by keeping her hands in her lap. “Apology accepted. Now, would you please tell me what’s bothering you so much?” Chloe reaches for her girlfriend’s hand while she speaks. For one to stop Beca from fiddling with her hands and to give herself something to do while she gives Beca the time she needs to think. She toys with the brunettes small hand, pulling lightly on the individual fingers and softly tracing the lines on her palm, only stopping when Beca seems to have sorted her thoughts after a couple of minutes of thinking.

“I know there’s no reason to be jealous,” she finally says. “But can you blame me? I mean, have you looked at Joe?”

Chloe actually laughs at that. “Yes, Beca, I’ve looked at my co-star. And yes, objectively speaking, he’s very handsome.”

“But…?”

“But,” Chloe repeats, putting emphasis on the word, “there’s just one thing you seem to forget.”

Beca raises one eyebrow, waiting for Chloe to go on. When the older woman doesn’t say anything and just keeps pointedly looking at her, Beca says, “Alright, Chlo. You’ve got my attention. What am I forgetting here?”

“You, silly!” Chloe pokes Beca in the shoulder and laughs at the brunettes confused look. “You forget how amazing you are. You forget how beautiful you are. I mean, have you looked at yourself?” Chloe winks and the younger woman blushes, shyly ducking her head. Beca still gets uncomfortable when someone pays her a compliment. “And you seem to forget how much I love you and adore you.” Beca lifts her gaze at that, steely blue eyes meet bright blue ones, and the two women smile at each other.

“I love you, too, Chloe.” The brunettes smile drops again. “And I trust you. I just keep picturing the two of you making out half naked and just being sexy together and stuff.” The actress’s smile turns into an amused one. “What’s so funny?” Beca wants to know with a pout.

“You really should’ve come to set for the shoot,” Chloe laughs. “There is nothing sexy about shooting a sex scene. It’s mostly awkward. There are crew members everywhere, cameras in your face and the director puts you in positions that are super uncomfortable to get the shots he wants. So, believe me when I say that I did not find it very enjoyable.” Beca keeps looking at their joined hands, so Chloe continues talking. “I can understand why you’re feeling the way you’re feeling. But I think that if we talk about it, it will make it easier for you. Just don’t close yourself off again, okay?”

“Okay,” Beca agrees.

“Can I hug you, now? I’ve really missed your hugs these past couple of days.”

“Of course you can.” Beca’s already scooting closer to Chloe, who immediately wraps her arms around the petite woman. Nuzzling her face into the redhead’s neck, the DJ inhales deeply, before sighing. The action tickles Chloe, who laughs and squirms away. Beca chuckles and presses a quick kiss against her girlfriends lips. Then she gets up, pulling at Chloe’s hands to get the older woman moving as well. “I promise I’ll talk to you when something bothers me.” She starts walking backwards out of the living room, tugging the actress along. “But I can think of better ways to use my mouth right now,” Beca says, giving Chloe a once-over, before winking at her girlfriend and sashaying towards the bedroom. “You coming, babe?” She calls out once she reaches the door to their bedroom and finds that Chloe hasn’t moved from her spot in the hallway.

Chloe finally gets her legs moving again after having been stopped in her tracks by Beca’s bold, suggestive declaration. She grins to herself and decides jealous Beca is not such a bad thing after all if it leads to this.


End file.
